Will he survive
by Ebbson98
Summary: Alex is in a car crash... will he survive ?


Everybody was laughing and having fun. Meredith and Derek sat next to each other... as usual. Lexie and Avery were dancing on the dance floor, Christina and Owen hadn't shown up yet neither had Alex. The others just kept on drinking shots and beer when finally Christina and Owen showed up.

"Hey you guys, where have you been" Avery asked while he sat down next to Lexie who was tried from dancing.

"We had to finish something up at home" Owen said with a small smirk on his face.

"Have you seen Karev, he said he would be here half an hour ago" Meredith said with a worried look on her face.

"He was still at work when we left, he said that he had to find out why his patient kept having seizures" Christina said with a smile on her face.

Meredith just smiled back as an answer.

Everybody just kept having fun at the bar all night until they all went home.

The next day at breakfast in Meredith's house, Alex wasn't there but no one seemed to care.

"Does anyone know where Karev is" Meredith said interrupting her friends conversation.

They just looked at each other like question marks "I haven't seen him" Lexie said. "He is probably still at work" Derek said trying to calm his wife down.

When they got to work Meredith started to ask around if anyone had seen him but no one had. Meredith was getting really worried now.

"Meredith, are you alright" dr. Webber asked with a concerned look.

"I'm looking for Karev but I can't find him" Meredith said.

"I sent him home three hours ago, he seemed tired, didn't he come home" Dr. Webber said looking a little bit worried.

"No he didn't, I'm getting really worried, I have tried to call him and page him but he isn't answering" Meredith said.

"Maybe he hooked up with someone last night, I mean it is Alex Karev" dr. Webber said.

"You are probably right" Meredith said with a weak smile.

Half an hour later nobody still knew where Alex were and he hadn't even called anyone either. "_Where is he" Meredith though to herself._

But her thoughts was interrupted by a patient who was really hurt and the staff around him was really loud, she went over there to see what was going on. When Meredith got over there she saw that it was Rick who was lying in that bed with a broken arm and some kind of wound to his abdomen.

Rick was a man in his late twenties who was always bothering Alex and Meredith.

"You should have seen Alex's car, it was wrecked... and I think he is still in it" Rick said with an ugly smirk.

"What have you done to him, where is he" Meredith screamed at him.

"Nothing I just lost control over my car and I accidentally pushed his car down the hill with my car" he said and laughed.

"Have anyone found the other car" Meredith asked the paramedics.

"Yes, they are trying to get him out now but the man inside are in really bad shape so they have to be careful, and he is very lucky to be alive" one of the paramedics said.

The doors were slammed open with a man on a trolley, the man's eyes were closed, Meredith couldn't tell if the man was unconscious or dead, but she could tell that it was Alex.

A bunch of doctors and surgeons gathered around him and were doing a lot of stuff on him, putting on an oxygen mask, iv drops and talking to him as he was a kid who was scared of the dark, when Meredith came to think about it Alex looked like a scared little kid. It took a while for Meredith to realize that Alex was awake and in pain and was on his way to surgery. He was bleeding from his head and his torso.

"Meredith, maybe you should tell the others what have happened" Derek said calmly. Meredith just nodded and paged the others to come to the lockers.

When they all had got there Meredith explained the situation and was expecting tears and hugs from her friends but they didn't even seem to care. Meredith just stood there and looked like a question mark "Don't you care about him, why doesn't you care about him" Meredith said loudly.

"He is an ass, ok ... that's why, and he wouldn't care if we were in his position" Lexie said and looked away. "Of course he would, he cares about all of us" Meredith said with tears in her eyes. "Yeah right..." Avery said and looked angry. "He have told me that all of us are like family, but I guess he was wrong" Meredith said and now she was crying. Yang steeped towards Meredith and was going to hug her but Meredith ran out of there before Yang was able to touch her. Then suddenly the entire hospital was empty except for her standing next to Alex who was lying on the floor bleeding with open eyes with tears in them, he was dead ... Meredith blinked a few times and then she woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw Derek sitting on a chair next to her sleeping. "What happened" Meredith said quietly.

"You passed out when I asked you to tell the others what happened with Karev " Derek explained.

"Alex, how is he, is he…" Meredith said but didn't want to say the last word.

"Yes, he is alive but he is in a coma, he hit his head when the car rolled down the hill" Derek said.

"Will he wake up" Meredith asked and felt like an overprotective mom.

"We don't know but it is very unlikely" Derek said and looked away because he didn't want to see the look on his wife's face.

Derek's pager started to beep, he looked down "It's Alex" Derek said and ran towards another bed across the room and started to do what looked like CPR ,in Meredith's tired eyes, to the person in the bed across the room.


End file.
